


Cheers

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Partying, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Updated with part two. It’s amazing what a little bit of alcohol can do to someone. AU. Seifer/Hayner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up. In the land of Canada, a mickey is a 375 ml/13 oz bottle. You'll know what I mean when you read it.

_Tonight is going to be a good night_ , Hayner thinks to himself as he takes a sip of his beer. He’s sitting in Olette’s bedroom as she applies mascara in front of her vanity mirror. Roxas and him sit on the floor playing cards, while Pence is laying on Olette’s bed, sipping a rum and coke and browsing his Twitter feed. Olette is playing some indie song on her phone, mouthing the lyrics while she moves on to applying her blush.

The brown-eyed blond glances down as Roxas grins and plays an ace. Hayner groans.

“Sounds like you’re taking a shot Hayner.” Pence says from the bed, not looking away from his phone. Hayner glares half-heartedly at his friend.

“This always happens. I’m starting to think you’re cheating Roxas!” He protests as he begins peeling the sealed plastic off of the vodka bottle in his duffel bag. Roxas grins and rolls his eyes, finishing his cider.

“Why would I need to cheat? You’re just not good at this game.” He retorts. The two stare at each other as Hayner unscrews the cap and pours the vodka into one of the shot glasses Olette grabbed for them from the kitchen. He tries to give Roxas his best puppy eyes, but the teen doesn’t budge and crosses his arms, waiting for Hayner to take the shot.

The brown-eyed blond sighs, pausing for a moment then throwing his head back as he downs the shot. He swallows and immediately drinks his chase of orange juice, cringing slightly at the taste. Olette whoops and claps for him as Pence finishes recording his video of Hayner, posting it to his story.

“There we go,” Roxas says as he cracks open a new can of cider and takes a swig. Hayner gives him a thumbs up as he finishes the orange juice, setting down the solo cup and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ah I can’t stand that stuff. It’s like drinking battery acid.” Hayner says, finishing off his beer.

“Then why do you buy it every time?” Olette asks in a teasing manor as she unravels the braids in her hair. The chocolate locks curl around her face and she begins to fluff them with her hand.

“Ugh, Olette we’ve been over this! I cannot get fully drunk without vodka! I swear it never happens when I just drink beer!” The teen says as he and Roxas start up another round of their game.

“I think you’re just not drinking enough to  _get_  drunk Hayner.” Roxas says, playing two fives. Hayner frowns.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He grumbles and plays a seven.

Roxas shrugs, a blank look on his face. “Nothing it’s just,” he pauses and glances up at his best friend, a smirk on his face. “It takes you like five parties to finish a mickey of vodka”

Hayner’s eyes widen and his cheeks tint pink at his friend calling him out.

“What! That is not true, I clear these things like they’re nothing!” He exclaims.

Pence makes a humming noise from the bed, shaking his head lightly.

“No Hayner, Roxas is definitely right. The last full bottle you had was from that party two months ago when Axel kept trying to convince Roxas to play spin the bottle,” the teen states matter of factly.

Hayner shakes his head. “Damn Pence don’t tell them that!” He protests and Roxas rolls his eyes at the memory. Olette laughs as she finishes her Shirley Temple.

Roxas brings Hayner’s attention back to the card game when he plays a Jack. The brown-eyes blond frowns and plays his own jack atop. This wasn’t looking good. He couldn’t beat anything higher than that, and it was unlikely that he would draw anything higher. Roxas plays a queen.

“So Hayner, now that we’ve established you can’t clear a mickey in one night,” Roxas begins, drawing a card and studying his hand. Hayner glares at him.

“What say…if you win this round, I do three shots in a row.”

Pence sits up in amazement and Olette’s eyes widen. The last time Roxas did three shots in a row he stripped down to nothing in Demyx’s backyard and ran through the sprinklers, whooping and hollering. The trio rolled around laughing for what felt like forever after that. Amidst his running, the spiky-haired blond slipped on wet grass and fell on his face as gracefully as a trashed teenager could. Hayner could have cried from laughter, though he was almost certain he did at the time. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down enough to grab his best friend’s clothes and bring them to his drunk, naked ass on the wet ground.

It was one of those memories that always makes you laugh when you retell it. Even just thinking about it brings a smile to his face.

Hayner wonders if Axel ever found out about it. Roxas would probably be so embarrassed.

“You’ve peaked my interest,” Hayner says, playing his best poker face. Roxas takes a big drink of his cider, exhaling deeply.

“But! If I win this round…You have to finish that entire bottle of vodka before we leave the party tonight,” he finishes, grinning wickedly. Roxas doesn’t miss the look of apprehension on Hayner’s face and his hesitation.

“Unless of course, you can’t “clear it like it’s nothing” all of a sudden?”  He asks slyly, sipping his drink.

Hayner wants to punch him in his smug face at the moment. He narrows his eyes, glancing at the deck of cards. While the odds were low, there was a chance he could draw an ace, which Roxas wouldn’t be able to beat unless he had an ace as well…

The odds were so slim. But why not take the risk? He would never eat his own words. His pride was too large.

“No way, let’s do this!” He responds, grinning back. He and Roxas shake hands before Hayner reaches for the deck. He pauses before drawing the card. When he sees the what he has picked up his eyes light up.

An ace!

He laughs loudly, pumping his fist in the air. Roxas eyes him warily. Without a word, he lays the card down in front of them. Pence and Olette gasp.

Roxas purses his lips, looking at the card laid down.

His silence brings a smirk to Hayner’s face.

“Well well well Roxas… you’d better bring an extra pair of clothes tonight or else-“

Roxas interrupts his speech by laying down an ace on top of his.

Hayner blinks once.

Then twice.

His mouth hangs open.

Roxas tilts his head to the side, a small smile coming to his face.

“Oh Hayner don’t let me interrupt you. I believe you were going to say I’d need an extra pair of clothes tonight?”

Olette and Pence glance at each other nervously.

Hayner scowls at his best friend.

Roxas doesn’t falter, his smile transforming into a wicked smirk.

Wordlessly, Hayner snatches his bottle of vodka and unscrews the cap.

“Alright fine! But if I’m doing this you all have to promise me I don’t do anything stupid tonight!” He cries.

Olette laughs. “I mean we can try Hayner. But you hardly listen to us even when you’re sober.”

Hayner rolls his eyes and mutters a ‘whatever’.

“Why don’t we all do a shot of Hayner’s vodka before we head out?” Pence suggests as he finishes his rum and coke.

“Hey I bought this myself!” The brown-eyed blond protests.

Roxas scoffs. “It’s like fifty munny. And plus it will save you from having to down that entire bottle on your own”

Hayner ponders this for a moment before shrugging.

“Fine by me I guess…” He murmurs.

Olette stands up and grab the other three shot glasses. She passes them to Hayner, who fills them up with his alcohol. The four friends stand up and each grab a shot glass.

“To a night of friends, fun and hopefully seeing Hayner blackout drunk!” Pence says, lifting his glass in the air. Olette and Roxas cheer, raising their glasses as well.

“This is fucked up,” Hayner says, raising his glass as well. Roxas snickers.

The four drink their shots, all but Pence needing to follow it with a chase. He just grins at his friends as their faces bunch up from the burning sensation of the vodka.

* * *

 

The four step into Kairi’s house when the party is near full swing. Music is booming, people are dancing, and Hayner thinks he can hear cheering coming from somewhere further in the house.

Kairi comes to greet them as they remove their shoes, hugging them all individually.

“Hey guys! Come on in, empty cups are in the kitchen, beer pong is downstairs and the pool is open in the backyard.” She says, sipping her drink. They nod and thank her as she walks into the basement.

Him and Roxas look and each other and nod before walking further into the house, Pence and Olette following. The group enters the kitchen, only to be met with a crowd of cheering teenagers around Axel and Demyx who are chugging drinks out of red solo cups. Axel is the first to finish, slamming his cup down on the counter and throwing his hands up in the air as the group cheers for his victory.

Hayner notices a small smirk on Roxas’ face before said blond grabs four solo cups and sets them on the table. Each of them mixes their respective drinks, Hayner frowning at his half full bottle of vodka. He is already feeling a little tipsy from the previous drink and shots.

Olette notices his expression and nudges him carefully.

“Be careful tonight okay? That’s a lot left for one person to drink,” she says into his ear. He nods at her, giving her a grin.

“I’ll be fine ‘Lette. We’re at a great party with great people. What could go wrong?”

Just as the words leave his mouth he sees an all-too familiar face enter the room. Seifer and his gang strut in, glancing at the group of people around with a smug look on his face. Hayner coughs into his drink, spitting a little on Pence, who grunts and wipes the liquid off his arm.

“Aw what’s he doing here?” Roxas groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. Pence slaps Hayner’s back as his friend continues to cough, trying to regain his composure.

Olette tilts her head in confusion. “Yea I’m wondering that too. I didn’t think he’d ever support underage drinking.”

“I guess even uptight bastards like him need to let loose sometimes,” Hayner grunts, finally finished with his coughing attack. He doesn’t take his eyes off of his rival, studying the taller teen's appearance. Everything is the same save for the lack of beanie, his blond hair slicked back in its place. It was surprising how much of a difference it made. Hayner thinks about what it would feel like to run his hands through the thick blond hair, and when his conscious thoughts catch back up to him he feels his face heat up.

He must be pretty drunk already if that kind of a thought came into his mind. Shaking his head, he glares at the group as they stroll casually outside in the backyard. He sighs, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well let’s go check out downstairs.” Pence suggests, walking towards the basement. The three begin to follow, Roxas fist bumping a friend from school as they head downstairs. They are greeted with more friends, Sora dashing towards Roxas and dragging him to the beer pong table nearby.

“Rox! Perfect timing. I needed a partner!” The spiky-haired brunette chirps. Roxas rolls his eyes, grinning at his cousin and shrugging at his friends. Kairi and Riku stand across the table from them, grinning wickedly.

“Bringing Roxas onto your team won’t save you Sora!” Riku says, tossing a pong ball across the table.

Sora pouts, catching the ball and passing it to Roxas. “Hey! I’m not  _that_  bad,” he protests. Riku laughs lightly, sipping his drink.

“Are we playing trick shots worth two cups?” Roxas asks, running a hand through his hair. Kairi nods.

“And if anyone spills a cup, automatic loss,” she adds. Everyone agrees, and eye-to-eye begins. Roxas and Kairi make eye contact, pausing a moment before they both make their shot. Roxas’ bounces off of a cup and Kairi’s misses by an inch or two. Sora and Riku are next, lining up their shot they hold each other’s gaze. The two make their shots at the same time, Riku’s landing perfectly in a cup with a plop, Sora’s going past the table.

Riku says nothing, his grin speaking for itself. Sora huffs, apologizing to Roxas, who assures him it’s fine.

Hayner is finished his drink by the time they are halfway through the game. He excuses himself from his conversation he struck up with Namine earlier and turns to go back upstairs to make himself another drink. The sudden movement makes him uneasy for a moment and he immediately feels the drunk buzzing in his head. He pauses, checking his phone and reading 11:07.

Well it's still early… kind of. Maybe he should take a slight break. They usually didn’t leave parties until two, give or take. So at least he had some time to pace himself. Maybe if he was sneaky enough, he could pass a shot off or two to some other friends while Roxas wasn’t looking.

He is suddenly interrupted from his plotting as a new song comes on. The loud speakers Kairi has in the basement seem to suddenly envelop the entire floor, the bass pulsing through him. Olette gasps, grabbing both Pence and Hayner to go dance.

The blond rolls his eyes but smiles as she leads them to the other side of the basement where a group of people are dancing.

This was something he always enjoyed. Hayner wasn’t a particularly good dancer, but he loved getting into a group with his friends and letting loose, singing and moving to upbeat party music. It was kind of therapeutic to him. He was able to let go of all of his problems when he danced at parties, forgetting about everything and just having fun.

Olette brings them towards the middle of the crowded space and immediately starts dancing to the beat. Hayner whoops, clapping his hands in the air as she moves. Pence laughs, swaying lightly and singing along.

The three of them become more energetic as the song progresses, hyping each other up with their singing and erratic dancing. The whole crowd is shouting the chorus at the end of the song, everyone jumping and dancing as they bellow out the lyrics. Hayner pumps his fist in the air as he jumps along to the beat.

He feels like he’s on cloud nine, dancing with his friends and shouting the lyrics to the different pop songs. He’s sweaty and nearly out of breath, but he’s having too much fun to care. He turns around mid-dance and spots Seifer standing against a wall, staring straight at him with a blank look on his face. In any other situation, the brown-eyed blond would have just flipped him off and continued to dance. But he chooses to blame the drinks in his system or the weird feeling he gets seeing Seifer without a beanie on for what he does next. He raises his cup in the older blond’s direction (when did he get a new drink?) and mouths the lyrics to the current song playing, smiling and winking at him.

He doesn’t have much time to see Seifer’s reaction, because as soon as the song ends Pence is shouting that a game of flip cup is about to start upstairs. But Hayner’s drunk mind is almost certain he saw the older boy’s face flush red.

Was that even possible though? Hayner didn’t know Seifer  _could_  get embarrassed. Or physically show that he  _was_  embarrassed for that matter.

He would definitely antagonize him about that later in the night.

When he joins reality again he’s entering the dining room, noticing there are partial teams already formed around the large table. Cloud and Leon looked to be the captains, staring intently at each other with… affection? Jealousy? Sadness? Who knew, they both barely showed emotion to anyone who they weren’t close with anyway. And even then, it was miniscule at best.

Cloud calls for Roxas and Hayner on his team, and Leon nods to Pence and Olette as they walk over to his side with Sora and Axel. Sora is taunting Kairi and Selphie on the opposite side of the table, proclaiming he is going to redeem himself from the beer pong loss earlier. Leon actually laughs at this, earning a look of betrayal from the shorter brunet. As soon as Axel lays eyes on his favourite little blond standing across the table from him, a feral grin comes to his face.

Naturally, Roxas’ guard goes up, his eyes narrowing at the ever-flirtatious redhead.

“Roxas, I’m hurt. You were so proud of me earlier when I beat Demyx but didn’t even congratulate me!”

A look Hayner can’t really read flashes over Roxas’ face, before the blond bites back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see you or Demyx earlier.”

The redhead tilts his head to the side, grin never leaving his face as he coos, “Aw, you’re so cute when you lie.”

He adds a wink for good measures. Hayner laughs loudly while Roxas looks like he might jump across the table to punch Axel in the face. Before he can yell something back at the redhead, Kairi and Sora begin singing the flip cup song. When they finish, both Cloud and Leon immediately pick up their drink, swallowing them down quickly and attempting to flip their cups onto the table. The first game goes by fairly quickly, Leon’s team winning, which results in Axel picking up Sora and twirling him around while the brunet giggles and yells for the older teen to put him down. Hayner sees Roxas set his cup down and excuse himself to the bathroom quietly. He reaches out to grab his best friend’s arm, giving him a questioning look.

Roxas looks at him passively before nodding at him to assure him he’s good. Hayner lets go and watches his friend stalk towards the bathroom, clearly annoyed.

Cloud looks around for someone else he knows to join their team, eye glinting as he spots a perfect addition.

“Seifer!” He calls. Hayner and Leon both visibly stiffen. The blond in question turns his head around, scowling back.

“Wanna come kick Leon’s ass in a drinking game?” Cloud asks casually.

Seifer glances at the group, his eyes landing on Hayner, making the boy’s heart skip a beat when their gazes meet. That weird feeling is back.

“Yea, I’ll take any opportunity to demonstrate how much better I am than him,” he says, strolling up to the table and standing next to Hayner. Leon rolls his eyes, scoffing at the blond’s usual arrogance.

“Now listen here lamer,” Seifer begins, pouring his drink into a solo cup. “I’m not about to let you cost us this match, so you better get your act together this time around.”

Hayner sputters, looking at the blond in disbelief. “This time around? You weren’t even playing the last round!”

“And thank god I missed that atrocity! It took you nearly ten tries to flip your cup upside down!” Seifer barks back, smirking at him. Hayner goes quiet for a moment, processing the taller teen’s words. When did he come upstairs? How did Hayner miss him watching them?

He reverts his eyes back to the table as the second round begins, the players clapping and singing. When Seifer is tagged into the game, he chugs his drink easily as if its water. On his third flip, the cup lands upside down and Hayner immediately follows up, gulping down his drink. His drunk mind is very focused on proving Seifer wrong, that he wouldn’t cost the match and he was a  _damn_  good player. When he flips the cup upside down on the first try, Kairi cheers loudly for him. Hayner turns to look up at Seifer, grinning madly at him. The taller blond glares down at him, but Hayner notices it isn’t as angry-looking as it usually is. It is more half-hearted than anything. The weird feeling in him is growing, ever so slightly.

It gives Hayner the confidence to lean in close to Seifer and say, “Heyyy what were you saying earlier? That I would cost the match?”

Seifer doesn’t back down, staring down at the very drunk Hayner who normally would have been knocked out if he did this in any other situation. The blond doesn’t say anything in response, leering at the drunk teenager. Hayner thinks he may have seen Seifer glance down at his lips for a split second, but a cheer from Selphie brings his attention back on the game before he can think on it further. Kairi flips her cup before Pence does, bringing them to victory.

Hayner yells, throwing his hands in the air, high-fiving everyone on their team and doing a victory dance. Seifer actually laughs (Hayner thinks he may have been the only one to hear it) and Olette whistles at him. He turns and points at her across the table as he sings the lyrics to the random pop song playing through the speakers in the house. She giggles and raises her cup to him.

“Wow, you must be white-girl wasted right about now, chickenwuss.” Seifer comments, crossing his arms. Hayner sticks his tongue out and shakes his hips to the beat of the song.

“At least I’m having fun! Unlike you, being a shy little wallflower downstairs,” Hayner retorts, batting his eyelashes at the taller blond. Again, Hayner swears he sees a blush come to Seifer’s face, but it must just be the lighting, or his alcohol-induced mind because that’s impossible right?

“Oh my god, you are such an embarrassing drunk.” Seifer comments, running a hand over his face.

Roxas returns from the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at Seifer and Hayner actually being civil towards one another. He frowns while studying Hayner’s expression. He’s seen that look once before… two years ago when Selphie asked Hayner out on a date shortly after she moved to Twilight Town. It was the first time a girl had ever approached him and shown interest, plus he thought she was really cute. Hayner had a stupid love-sick expression on his face every day leading up to the date. Every time Seifer saw the shorter boy’s look of infatuation at school, he would smack him upside the head and call him a bleeding heart.

Minutes after the date, he called Roxas to tell him that he could barely get a word in their entire dinner and that she kept asking about other guys in their school. From then on out, he never really showed interest in anyone else. Or made that ridiculous expression for that matter.

But there was no denying what Roxas was seeing here.  He walks up to Hayner, nudging him with his shoulder. The brown-eyed blond blinks, his expression sobering up slightly as he turns to Roxas.

“Oh, hey Rox! You missed it, we just won the second round,” he says cheerfully, slinging an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and swaying slightly.

“Surprising. I was sure you would be the one to cost us the match again,” he replies, grinning at Hayner. Seifer genuinely laughs again, causing both Hayner and Roxas to stare at him in horror. His laughter dies in his throat a few seconds after, and he glares at the two friends, switching back into his usual arrogant self.

“What?” He snaps, crossing his arms defensively. “I’m not allowed to laugh?”

Roxas shrugs. “Didn’t know you were capable of laughter.”

“Watch it lamer,” Seifer growls lowly.

Hayner grins, chirping along. “No I agree. It was kind of scary if I’m honest.”

Seifer rolls his eyes, muttering a whatever and walking away from the table. Roxas and Hayner look at each other, shrugging before turning back for another round of flip cup. Roxas makes a point to ignore Axel as they play, and even drunk-Hayner can see that it’s bugging the redhead. Cloud’s team takes the victory again, leading to their captain taking a celebratory shot. Roxas grabs Hayner around the shoulders as they celebrate their win, leaning into his friend’s ear.

“Hug me back. And tell me if Axel’s watching.” He murmurs. Hayner grins, wrapping his arms around his torso.

“I knew you were into him all along.” The brown-eyed blond responds, glancing towards the redhead. Axel was side-eyeing them, taking a drink to try and make it seem inconspicuous.

“Yea well, kinda wish I wasn’t at this point.” Roxas says, a slight sadness in his tone. Hayner tightens the hug, pulling away and wrapping his arm around the blond’s shoulders, their backs facing the table. He leads them into the backyard, away from the redhead.

“If it makes you feel any better, he was definitely watching.” Hayner replies. Roxas laughs, his mood already picking back up.

“Speaking of which, how was watching your reflection in Seifer’s eyes back there?”

Hayner laughs, unable to try and fool his friend in his inebriated state.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Seifer without a beanie is oddly attractive.” He slurs out. Roxas howls in laughter, nearly tripping down the few steps on the backyard deck. Hayner laughs at his drunk friend, leaning against the stair railing and steadying himself.

“I think we need to document this. Hayner’s secret crush: his life long rival! Put it in the history books!” Roxas cheers. Hayner shakes his head, mentally cursing as the world sways. He notices a couple people in the pool, splashing and yelling.

“Not that deep Rox. Hate him too much for it to be a crush.” He replies and sits on the bottom step of the deck. Roxas follows suit, closing his eyes and sighing.

“I dunno. I saw those heart eyes you were making at him earlier.” The spiky-haired blond murmurs, checking his phone. Hayner glances at the screen and sees that it’s just after midnight. He also sees a text from Axel underneath the time stamp, but doesn’t say anything when Roxas doesn’t bother opening it.

“Even if I was into him, which I am  _not_ ,” Hayner starts, pointing a look at Roxas, who rolls his eyes at his friend’s denial. “There’s no way he’d be into me. He hates me.”

“Hates that he loves you.” Roxas says lowly, sipping his drink. Hayner punches him in the shoulder, but he’s too drunk to actually put effort into it.

“ _Oh Roxas!”_  A voice teases from behind them. Said blond groans, not even needing to turn around to know who it is. Hayner sees this as a perfect opportunity like no other. He turns to look back at Axel, who strolls up to them, sitting on the other side of Roxas.

“Axel you made it just in time!” Hayner starts, not missing the intense glare Roxas shoots his way. Axel raises an eyebrow at Hayner, waiting for him to continue.

“We were just talking about the time Roxas got super wasted and ran naked around-“ He is cut off by Roxas’ clamping his mouth shut with his hand, eyes widened and blushing furiously. He turns and stares at Axel, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“What? When did this happen?” Axel purrs, eyeing up Roxas with a small smirk. The blue-eyed boy lets go of Hayner, holding his face in his hands and moaning in embarrassment. Hayner laughs, standing up and walking back to the house as Axel winks at him, silently thanking him for the privacy.

Hayner stops before the door, turning back and glancing at the two sitting together. Axel is trying to coax Roxas into setting his hands down, but the blond is shaking his head in protest. After Axel leans towards his ear and whispers something into the blond’s ear, his hands drop slowly. He stares at the redhead in disbelief, his face still red from embarrassment. Hayner grins and turns back, opening the door and walking inside.

* * *

 

Walking to his bag he left in the kitchen, Hayner digs around it until he pulls out his mickey. There’s a small amount left, no more than two shots worth. The thought of doing a shot right now makes his stomach flip. Unfortunately for him, Pence slings an arm around his shoulder’s and asks him if he wants help finishing the bottle off.

“Pence, I’ve seen you do like four other shots tonight. You sure?” Hayner asks, previous thoughts squashed. He could do one more if Pence did the other.

Pence just grins at him. “I’m fine. I have a huge tolerance. Let’s do this so you can hold up your end of the bet and then I’m cutting you off for the rest of the night.”

Hayner can’t even protest. He’s definitely the drunkest he’s ever been and not sure how much of the night he will remember tomorrow. Thank god he managed to get his shift covered tomorrow morning. He wouldn’t be able to walk around town delivering mail without an IV fluid attached to his arm.

Pence takes the bottle from him, pouring the liquid into two plastic shot cups nearby. The two friends bump cups before downing the shots. Hayner can’t even feel the vodka burn down his throat, unsure if that’s a good thing or not. Pence claps him on the back, congratulating him.

“All right. Now no more drinks. It’s pretty obvious you’re way past your limit.” The brunet says.

Hayner scoffs. “’Pretty obvious’ huh? No way I can totally hold my own!”

Pence smiles sheepishly, guiding Hayner to one of the couches in the living room. A few others are in there, talking casually while a live feed of the National Struggle League semi-finals plays on the television. Hayner’s eyes light up.

“I forgot this was on tonight!” He exclaims, balling his fists in excitement. Pence laughs as they take a seat. At least this would keep him entertained for awhile. The two friends discuss the match, cheering when their favourite player wins another round.

“Winsley is on fire tonight! I bet he’s going to make it to the finals!” Hayner says. Pence nods in agreement.

“I think so too. Jordan’s not looking too good and they still have two more rounds left. Plus Winsley has mad endurance. He’s got this in the bag,” he replies.

The game continues on, Hayner and Pence getting more excited as it progresses. Winsley blocks a hit from Jordan, but isn’t quick enough to adjust his stance as the other Struggle player pulls back and swings the bat to his back. Winsley goes down for the round. The boys groan in response, Hayner pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck me! That was a rookie mistake.” Hayner complains.

“It’s okay! There’s still one round left. If he wins this, he wins the match!” Pence says, patting his friend on the back.

Hayner nods, confidence coming back to him. “Yea, yea you’re right!” He shouts.

He stands up, pointing accusingly at the flat screen. “Winsley you better not fuck this up!” He yells. Kairi giggles from her spot on a nearby couch.

Pence sighs, grinning at his dramatic friend. But he stands up as well, cheering at the screen as the final round begins. The two yell, gasp and cheer throughout the room, drawing the attention of other people passing by. Soon a small crowd of the has formed in front of the television. The round is coming to a finale, the two players panting and studying each other intensely, waiting for someone to make the first move.

“Just fucking go for it Winsley! There’s fifteen fucking seconds left!” Hayner shouts frantically. Pence bites his lip in anticipation. Winsley fakes left, watching Jordan draw his defensive stance and immediately rolls right, jumping back up to knock his feet underneath him with the Struggle bat. Jordan hits the ground with a thud.

Hayner’s eyes widen and he erupts with a loud cheer, hugging Pence tightly and pumping his fist in the air. It immediately feels like a bad idea (the world is spinning), but the crowd cheering alongside him makes him continue anyway.

“Holy shit he did it!” Hayner cries.

“Yea he did! Finals here we come baby!” Pence adds, earning a whoop from someone else in the room. Hayner grins tiredly as the adrenaline begins to wear off slightly. He excuses himself from the room, stumbling his way to the bathroom, protesting Pence’s offer to help him. He walks by someone in his English class, high-fiving him and yelling about the victory. The guy laughs, congratulating Hayner. He rounds the corner, eyes low and grinning.

He sees a flash of blond in his peripheral, glancing up in front of him. Seifer raises an eyebrow at the drunk, grinning teenager stumbling down the hallway.

“What’re you so happy about chickenwuss?”

Hayner stops, leaning against the wall for support.

“Oh nothing really… except that Winsley just won the semis and is going to the championships!” He shouts, getting excited again.

Seifer scoffs. “That pansy? God of all people…” He trails off.

Hayner glares. “What’s that supposed to mean you punk!? Winsley has been killing it this season!”

Seifer approaches the brown-eyed blond, leaning against the wall and leering down at him, a smirk on his stupidly-handsome face.

“There’s no way a lamer like him is winning the gold. He’s way too lanky and weak.”

Hayner scowls, moving closer towards Seifer and pointing a finger at his chest.

“You say that all the time! But he’s had the most consecutive wins this season, plus he’s only 21! Just admit he’s a damn fine player.”

Seifer’s eyes glint, and he grabs Hayner’s wrist tightly.

“I’ll admit that when you admit you’re trash at flip cup.” He taunts.

“ _I’m_ the one who got it on the first try!” Hayner cries, ignoring Seifer’s grip on him. The older teen laughs at his reaction.

“You’re way too easy to rile up lamer.” Seifer comments lowly, his tone sending a shiver up Hayner’s spine and he’s suddenly very aware of their position together. If someone were to walk by, it would definitely raise some questions. But at the same time, Hayner doesn’t really care. He’s far past rational thinking at this point. His hand relaxes in Seifer’s grip, and he rests it lightly against the taller teen’s chest. Seifer’s eyes never leave his, and this time he is certain that the older teen is glancing at his lips. Is he leaning down towards him? Hayner isn’t sure, but a sudden feeling in his stomach causes him to break away from Seifer, running towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

He barely makes it to the toilet before he’s vomiting his stomach’s contents. It feels good oddly enough, getting all of the excess alcohol out. He kneels in front of the toilet, panting heavily and resting his forehead on the cool toilet seat.

“Don’t fucking lean your head on that lamer, it’s disgusting.” Seifer growls. Hayner’s head shoots up in shock, staring at the blond leaning against the counter, his arms crossed.

“You followed me in here!? What are you some creep?” He accuses, words slurred. Seifer rolls his eyes.

“As if. I could hear your nasty vomiting from down the hall. You’d probably choke on your own puke and die if you were left alone.”

“Aw, that sounds like you kinda care about me.” Hayner retorts, grinning up at the other teen. Seifer frowns, pulling off a piece of toilet paper and kneeling down to wipe Hayner’s mouth.

“God you’re like a child,” he murmurs, ignoring Hayner’s previous comment. The drunker of the two stares bewildered at Seifer. Was this real? Was he already asleep at Olette’s house, tucked in for the night and this was some fucked up dream?

“Don’t look at me like that,” Seifer commands, pulling back and sitting next to Hayner. The blond tilts his head. He’s about to question what the older boy means when another wave of sickness comes over him and he begins heaving into the toilet again. Seifer sighs, closing his eyes.

“Why’d you drink so much tonight? You clearly can’t hold it down.”

Hayner spits into the toilet, reaching up and flailing until he catches the handle and flushes it.

“Lost a bet,” he murmurs. “Had to finish my entire mickey tonight.”

“Jesus Christ Hayner, you’re lucky you don’t have to get your stomach pumped or something.” Seifer says seriously. Again, Hayner’s head whips up to meet the teen’s eyes, searching for an explanation. Seifer stares back, his gaze not faltering.

“You never call me by my name,” the drunk boy comments. Seifer scoffs.

“That’s what you choose to focus on?” He challenges. Hayner closes the lid of the toilet, resting his arm against it.

“Well yea, it’s like…the first time you’ve called me something other than lamer or chickenwuss.” The brown-eyed boy explains.

“No it’s not.”

“Uh, yea it definitely is.”

Seifer shakes his head, standing up and turning away. Hayner thinks he might have left, but a few seconds (minutes? Who knew at this point) later a cup of water and some mouth wash are held out in front of him. Wordlessly, he takes the mouth wash, sipping it and swishing it around his mouth before spitting it into the toilet. He grabs the water next, holding it up to his mouth and gulping it down as Seifer sits next to him again. Some of the water dribbles down his chin onto his shirt. Seifer chuckles, shaking his head and wiping the water from Hayner’s face with his thumb.

“You’re being weird tonight.” Hayner says seriously.

“So?” Seifer asks defensively.

“So. Stop it.” He replies sharply. The bully narrows his eyes.

“Why?”

Hayner pauses, eyes drifting to the ground. Why? Because he was too drunk for this. Because he was getting that weird feeling inside of him  _again_. Because if Seifer was only like this towards him when he was drunk, there’s no way he’d be able to come to terms with the fact that he might actually be infatuated with his rival when he was sober.

Instead of saying any of these thoughts, he shakes his head and mutters, “because you’re drunk” as if that makes any sense to anyone but himself.

“I’ve had a grand total of two drinks tonight lamer. I’m not drunk.” Seifer retorts.

Hayner whips his head up to stare at the older boy. “So you’ve been flirting with me willingly this whole night?” He asks doubtfully, mouth moving too fast for his thoughts to catch up.

Seifer coughs loudly at Hayner’s bluntness, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s funny, because downstairs earlier,  _you_  were the one singing Ariane Grande at me and winking.”

Hayner blinks, grinning unashamed. “Yea and it totally worked. You were red as a tomato!”

Seifer doesn’t miss a beat, grabbing Hayner’s chin and tilting it upwards so he can press his lips against the shorter blond’s. Hayner’s shoulders tense for a moment, but he relaxes after a second and balls his fists in Seifer’s jacket, kissing him back intensely.

The drunk blond pulls away, blinking up at Seifer with a dazed look in his eyes. The blue-eyed blond stares down at Hayner, trying to read his expression with a soft look on his face.

“I think I might throw up again.” Hayner mumbles. Seifer scoffs and rolls his eyes. Leave it to the drunk lamer to ruin a moment.

Hayner grins and grabs the collar of Seifer’s jacket, pulling him close and mumbling, “I’m kidding” before kissing him again. Seifer smirks into the kiss, growling lowly. That weird feeling inside of Hayner blossoms into a warmth spreading across his body. When Seifer runs his thumb over his cheek, the touch burns his skin, but he craves the feeling again. His hand twitches, thinking about Seifer’s hair like he did earlier. What it would feel like to run his fingers through it?

When Seifer moans lowly into their kiss, deepening it and parting his lips, Hayner brings hands up and grips the locks tightly, meeting his rival’s tongue halfway. A wave of excitement rushes through Hayner’s blood as he runs his hands through Seifer’s hair. It’s thick and surprisingly soft to the touch.

Seifer pulls back from Hayner before he gets too carried away. The brown-eyed teen whines, lowering his hands and gripping the older blond’s biceps lightly.

“You better remember this in the morning,” Seifer threatens, trailing a thumb over Hayner’s now-swollen lips.

“If I don’t, will you help me remember?” Hayner asks, lips curling into a coy smile. Seifer’s eyes widen, but he quickly regains himself, grinning back at the blond and nodding.

A sudden burst of knocks startles Hayner. He looks over to the door hearing Olette call for him.

“Hayner? Are you in there? Is everything okay!?” She yells, trying to open the locked door. Hayner eyes Seifer questioningly, who gives him a small smirk.

“I wanted to make sure no one would interrupt us,” he purrs. Hayner chuckles lightly.

“I knew you were a creep,” he says quietly, before raising his voice. “I’m fine ‘Lette! Just needed to rest up for a sec!”

“Okay! It’s nearly two, so we’re going to head out soon!” She responds, letting go of the handle. He tells her he’ll be out in a minute and then looks back to Seifer.

“So...um,” Hayner begins. Seifer rolls his eyes, standing up, pulling the swaying blond up gently. Hayner almost falls over, needing to grab onto Seifer’s shoulders for support.

“My _God_ you are wasted.” Seifer comments, a hint of amusement laced under the annoyed tone.

Hayner groans in response, nuzzling his face into the older blond’s jacket.

“I don’t think so chickenwuss, get your ass going before they come back and try to break the door down.” Seifer commands, guiding him to the door. He pauses before it, resting a hand on the handle. He glances down at Hayner, who looks like he might need to be carried home. The teen looks up at him in question when Seifer doesn’t make a move to open the door.

Seifer moves quickly, bending down for a peck on Hayner’s lips before pulling the door open and giving him a rough push out. The blue-eyed blond let’s out a yelp and stumbles to the wall. He turns back, glaring at the smirking bully and mumbling curses. He can feel his face warming up at Seifer’s cocky expression. What a bastard…

He walks towards the main foyer, where his three friends stand drunk and tired, but smiling nonetheless.

“Hey,” Pence comments, handing Hayner his jacket. “Everything alright? You were in the bathroom for awhile.”

The brown-eyed teen smiles sheepishly as he zips up his jacket.

“Yea, just needed to recuperate for a bit.” He lies, surprised that he actually came up with a decent excuse. Roxas scoffs, wrapping an arm around Hayner’s shoulders as they exit Kairi’s house.

“We all know what that’s code for: He ralphed for the past half-hour,” the spiky-haired blond says, turning onto a different street. Pence and Olette laugh from behind them into the quiet night as Hayner curses his friend out.

* * *

 

As Hayner stumbles with his friends to Olette’s house in the early hours of the morning (the drunkest he’s ever been in his life), listening to Pence retell the ending of the Stuggle semi-finals to Roxas and Olette, he can’t help but feel a genuine smile come to his face. He looks up at the starry night, eyes glazing over with a drunken happiness.

“Guys?” he asks, interrupting Pence. The group is silent for a moment, waiting for Hayner to continue.

“I just wanna say, you guys are the best and I love you,” he says quietly. No one says anything, but he feels Roxas’ arm around his shoulder tighten.

Olette comes up on his other side, wrapping an arm around his torso. Pence joins on Roxas’ side, and the four of them walk together in a drunken line, arms wrapped around each other.

“Who knew you could be such a romantic sap with a little bit of vodka?” Roxas teases.

Hayner laughs with his friends as they stumble on in the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter was not planned. I thought of it days after posting the first one, and needed to write it out as quickly as possible. I'm really happy with how it turned out.

Hayner wakes up for school on a bright Monday morning with a clouded mind. He woke up several times during the night from vivid dreams, yet now finds himself unable to remember them as he sits up to silence his phone alarm.

He rubs the heel of his hand into his sleepy eyes as he unplugs the phone from its charger. He rolls back over into his bed, snuggling back into his comforter. The blond unlocks his phone and opens Instagram, browsing different posts. After about ten minutes, he yawns loudly and sits up in his bed. He glances around the room, mind still not fully awake.

Hayner groans and stands up, trudging towards the bathroom to try and wake himself up with a hot shower. He rests his forehead against the cool linoleum wall as the hot water soaks his body, thinking about whether or not he had homework to do over the weekend. He hopes not, otherwise he’d be scrambling during lunch to get everything done.

He steps out of the shower after cleaning his body and washing his hair, reaching for a towel to dry himself off. The shower definitely helped, his brown-eyes more alert than earlier. He brushes his teeth before he finishes in the bathroom, grunting when some of the toothpaste trails down his mouth.

Wrapping the damp towel around his waist, he steps out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom to get dressed. He glances out his window to try and gauge what he should wear. It was approaching late September, so the mornings were cool but the afternoons got much warner. Frowning, he decides to wear khaki shorts, a t-shirt and a sweater. He could just throw his sweater into his bag if he got too warm anyway.

He checks his phone, cursing at the time. It was already 8:14 and class starts at 8:30. On a good day, it usually only takes him about thirty minutes to walk to school, so he was going to have to rush today. He scrambles to get his binders and textbooks in his backpack, running down the stairs and grabbing leftovers from the fridge before yelling a goodbye to his mom. She wishes him a good day as he slams the front door behind him, running down the street to make it to class on time.

He makes it to homeroom with a minute to spare, dropping his bag next to Olette and landing in his seat with a grunt. She looks up at him from her phone, smiling at his disheveled appearance.

“Slept in today?” She asks teasingly.

“Nah, just took too long in the shower I guess.” Hayner responds, out of breath from his sprinting. Olette laughs and shakes her head, passing her friend the iced coffee on her desk. He closes his eyes and sips it, sighing in happiness as the caffeine hits his tongue.

“Thanks ‘Lette. You’re the best.”

“So I’ve been told.” She responds, sipping her herbal tea and writing notes for the week in her agenda. Both teen’s attention turns to the front of the room as their English teacher closes the door and begins morning briefing.

Hayner grabs his notebook and pencil, jotting down notes every once in awhile. His thoughts trail off and his head whips to Olette when he remembers something.

“Did we have any homework for this class or Bio?” He whispers to her. She glances up at him, pausing her writing.

“Our reflection for this class isn’t due till Wednesday. But we had to finish the writeup for our lab in Biology today.” She explains, whispering back. Hayner curses under his breath, remembering now.

“I think I only have the observations and conclusion to write left.” He ponders, fiddling with his pen as his face concentrates in thought. Olette covers her laughter with a hand over her mouth.

“The observation is gonna be at least two pages Hayner,” she starts. “And the conclusion has to be another half page.”

“I’ll work something out.” He mutters, smiling sheepishly at his teacher who is currently giving him a warning glance. He glances at the clock, and sighs when he realizes it’s only been twenty minutes. He scribbles down the notes he has missed, suddenly noticing a weird feeling. He can’t quite pin-point what it is, but it almost feels like he’s being stared at. His eyes dart over to Olette, who is glancing back and forth between her notes and what their teacher is writing on the white board. The blond scans the front of the class, not noticing anything else out of ordinary.

Hayner purses his lips and continues to write, feeling a little annoyed and tapping his finger against the desk.

The rest of class goes by as any other does. When the bell rings, he closes his binder and shoves it into his bag, standing up and stretching. Olette is saying something to him, but the feeling of being watched intensifies suddenly. He whips his head around to try and locate the source of his restlessness.

He doesn’t expect it to be Seifer, the older teen walking by with an ice-cold glare pointed at him. Hayner raises an eyebrow in question, watching the bully look away and walk out of the room to his next class. He bites his lip in confusion and annoyance, turning back to Olette as they walk out of class together.

“So did you spend the rest of yesterday sleeping your hangover off?” She asks, a glint in her eyes. He smirks, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“Yea, as soon as I got home from your place I showered then crashed till dinner.” Hayner says, checking his phone.

“I bet. You definitely needed the rest.” The brunette responds. She rounds the corner, stopping at her locker and dialling her combination. Hayner leans against the other ones next to hers, sipping the last bit of his iced coffee.

“Yea. I’m never drinking that much again.” He mumbles. “Anyway, I should get to business. And I’ll be in the library all lunch working on this stupid lab.”

She nods at him, smiling. “Good luck with it. It’s not that bad, just a lot of writing. We’ll come visit and say hi at some point.”

He gives her a thumbs up and grins. “Sounds good ‘Lette. See you then.” He says before turning to walk towards his next class. He hears a loud bang against lockers up ahead and glances upwards to see what the commotion is about. All he sees is Seifer, stalking down the hallway with Rai and Fuu trailing behind him. The other students in his line of sight part ways as the bully walks down the middle of the hallway, hands in his pocket and a scowl on his face.

The brown-eyed blond rolls his eyes at the bully, continuing to his own class.

* * *

 

_Hayner looks around him, noticing he’s in Olette’s basement. The four of them are sitting in a circle on the futon laughing and smiling. Hayner’s not sure what’s so funny, but when Roxas bumps his shoulder and says something to him (he can’t even make out the words, it just sounds like gibberish) he’s hollering in laughter._

_He feels his sides cramping in pain from all the laughing, but he can’t help it. It’s so damn funny._

_He catches his breath, steadying himself and wrapping his arms around his sore sides. But as soon as he meets Roxas’ eyes, they’re laughing all over again. Hayner feels his eyes watering up and reaches to wipe them, sniffling lightly as he chuckles._

_Pence smiles at him and passes him a glass of water. He takes a deep breath, sure that he’s gotten all his laughter out at this point. He gulps half of the drink down quickly, sighing in relief at the refreshing liquid going down his throat. He can feel the coolness as it reaches his belly._

_“So, did you like it?” Olette asks._

Like what? _He wonders._

_Hayner doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but he can feel his head nodding automatically. She giggles, blushing lightly and bringing a hand to her mouth._

_Pence says something to him and once again all four of them are laughing. Hayner spits a bit of his water out, spraying Roxas. The blond lets out a yelp, wiping the water off of his arm with a spare blanket. Olette swats at him, cursing him out._

_“Don’t use my comforter Roxas!” She protests. Roxas smiles sheepishly at her and shrugs._

_Hayner feels his body swaying (or is it the room?) as his friends continue to chatter, their dialogue no longer making any sense._

_He closes his eyes for a moment. The world is black, but he can hear a familiar song playing faintly in the back of his mind. At first, all he can here is the muffled bass behind the sounds of his friends talking. It begins to creep up, the sound vibrating around him. The low thumping becomes louder and louder and he can feel it in his chest, sending a rumble throughout his body. Now he can hear the melody, the pop music enveloping his mind. It’s catchy. He nods his head in tune with is as it gets even louder, but it still sounds muffled, like the song is playing in a different room. He’s not sure what happened to his friend’s conversation, but their voices are lost in the booming song._

_When a girl starts singing to the music, a jolt rushes through his body._

_He opens his eyes and looks around him. He’s no longer in Olette’s basement with his friends, but in a dark room, surrounded by people dancing. He looks around him, trying to recognize anyone, but their expressions don’t make sense. He knows they’re people, but because his mind doesn’t identify who they are they don’t look normal. They’re dancing around him to the loud song, hands in the air, hips swaying and bodies rolling._

_He can feel the electricity of the dancing crowd seeping into his mind, making him feel like he is getting high. A hand runs over his shoulder, causing him to shudder in delight at the touch. The blond feels himself losing control, unable to resist how his body moves automatically to the song. Within seconds he becomes one with the crowd, weaving in and out of the other bodies in a rhythmic movement._

_It's like pure ecstasy. His body rides it in a wave, dancing around the faceless people in a rush of excitement. He could stay like this forever, listening to the music rush through him and feeling the people around him._

_The thought is interrupted when his eyes catch a flash of blond among the dark group of people. He almost stumbles over his feet as he tries to focus on it, but he can’t really recognize who or what it is. A second later, a hand lands on his shoulder and someone is leaning in close to him._

_“So, did you like it?” He hears Olette whisper in his ear._

* * *

 

Hayner shoots up from his bed in the early hours of Tuesday morning, breathing shallowly and feeling his heartbeat thumping hard against his chest. He looks around, seeing it's still dark out.

He doesn’t hesitate, grabbing his phone and unlocking it quickly. He opens his text conversations, selecting Olette and typing out,

_Why did you ask me if I liked it?_

He sends the message and immediately passes out again, phone resting against his chest.

* * *

 

He wakes up again later at the shrill sound of his alarm, groaning and swiping at his phone. He turns the alarm off, letting the phone fall flat against his chest as he rests an arm over his eyes.

A few minutes later he feels his phone vibrate quickly against his chest. He picks the device up, cracking an eye open to read the preview notification.

 _I have no idea what you’re talking about_.

His eyebrow furrows in confusion at Olette’s text. He unlocks his phone, eyes widening when he reads the text message he sent in the middle of the night.

The memory of his dream floods his mind in a matter of seconds, sending a shiver down his spine. He sends her a quick response, telling her that he had a weird dream and it’s nothing to worry about.

But when he sits down in homeroom and passes Olette an herbal tea as a thank-you for yesterday, she immediately leans towards him and asks him about it again.

He shrugs, sipping his iced coffee. “It was just this weird dream where you asked me if I liked “it” a couple times.”

She looks up in thought, trying to recall asking such a vague question. After a few seconds, she shakes her head, unsure of what she it could have meant.

“Whatever. It couldn’t have been that important anyway.” Hayner states, pulling out his binder.

“I mean, you texted me about it at 3:37 this morning. It sounded like it was pretty important.”

The blond runs a hand over his face. It was too early to be talking about stuff like this. Olette glances at him and smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry. I’ll drop it.” She says. He smiles back and her, nodding and thanking her.

During lunchtime the four friends sit outside at a picnic bench near the parking lot just outside of the school. It’s a beautiful sunny afternoon with no clouds to be seen. Him and Olette are finishing up their English reflections as Pence and Roxas play cards.

Hayner hears Olette’s soft voice echoing in his head again, asking the harmless, yet cryptic question. He pauses his writing, looking up at her. The brunette’s eyes are cast downward, writing her thoughts in neat penmanship on her paper. He could ask her about it again, but she already thought he didn’t want to talk about it anyway.

He frowns, glancing down at his paper again. There’s no way he can focus on writing now. He would just have to finish it later tonight. He sets his pen down, stretching his arms up and yawning loudly. Roxas glances up at him and purses his lips at something behind the blond.

“Seifer, ten o’clock.” He mutters.

Hayner whips his head around, seeing the older blond stalking out of the building alone. He holds his breath as Seifer gazes at the group with an uninterested gaze. His eyes lock on Hayner, and immediately glowers at him. The blond frowns back at the bully. What was his problem? He hadn’t even said a word to him since last week when they had their last Struggle match. Hayner lost (as much as he hates to admit it), resulting in Seifer’s usual cocky smirk and condescending comment about him being lanky and weak. But after that, they hadn’t said a word to each other.

He’s about to open his mouth and ask what the older teen’s problem is, but Seifer breaks eye contact first, pulling out his phone and continuing to the parking lot. Hayner’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“That was weird.” He comments, looking back to the group. The three glance at each other with a knowing look, unsure of what to say. Hayner senses this, his frown deepening.

“What?” He asks more accusingly than he meant to. Olette lowers her eyes, Pence bites his lip and Roxas stares at Hayner with an uncertainty.

“Nothing. It was weird, you’re right.” The spiky-haired blond finally says. Hayner nods, looking down at his paper again. That’s what he wanted to hear, but the way Roxas says it doesn’t stop the anxiety weighing in his chest.

He doesn’t notice Olette’s eyes widen in realization of something.

* * *

 

Hayner has a dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

 

On Wednesday after school, Hayner and Roxas are sparring in the Sandlot. Hayner is acting a little more aggressive than usual, something Roxas notices right away. He’s plays along, not saying anything and deciding to use a more defensive strategy than he normally does.

The hot-headed teen immediately charges for Roxas, swinging his bat towards his side. The blond blocks the hit swiftly, using the opportunity to push back on Hayner, making the teen stumble back.

Hayner catches himself, bending his knees and formulating his next move. Roxas stares at him with a passive expression, waiting for the teen to attack first. Clearly something was on his mind, and Roxas had a decent idea of what it could be.

But he wasn’t about to try and pry it out of Hayner. If he wanted to talk about something, he would let Hayner initiate it.

Roxas can see him getting angrier and angrier as he continues to dodge or block the attacks. The blue-eyed blond pants heavily, becoming tired after thirty consecutive minutes of Hayner swinging his Struggle bat at him. But ever the stubborn one, he lets his friend’s aggressive venting continue.

Hayner lands a few hits on his arm and hip, hard enough that Roxas can tell there will be some bruising tomorrow. He grunts when the teen hits his arm in the same place as before, clenching his jaw in pain.

He doesn’t realize Hayner had this much built up inside of him. At this point he’s not sure if sparring is actually helping, or feeding his aggression even more. No matter how much he swings his Struggle bat at Roxas, it seems like his mood is not improving.

When Hayner lands a blow to Roxas’ chest, the blue-eyed blond falls onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. This seems to bring Hayner out of his rage, the blond dropping his bat and running over to Roxas, sitting him up.

“Shit Roxas, sorry.” He says, kneeling next to the spiky-haired blond. Roxas shakes his head, catching his breath.

“It’s fine. Shoulda kept my bat in front of me to block that.” He says breathlessly. Hayner stands, pulling his friend up and watching the boy dust himself off.

“Still. I was playing kind of hard there.” He says, scratching the back of his head.

Roxas laughs. “Yea I noticed that.”

Hayner stills, looking at his friend with uncertainty. He’s opens his mouth to explain to Roxas what has been bugging him when a familiar voice calls out into the Sandlot.

“Ah, perfect. I was hoping I would find one of you lamers here.” Seifer says, walking towards them with his Struggle bat resting on his shoulder.

Hayner scoffs. “Yea and why’s that asshole? So you can learn how to play for real?”

Seifer’s mouth twitches in annoyance. “No, so I can wipe the floor with you like I did last week.”

The brown-eyed teen feels his fists start clenching in anger. Roxas stares between the two, uncertain if he should intervene or not. His eyes meet Seifer’s, and he cocks his head to the side in question. The bully glares back at the teen.

“What?” He barks out at Roxas. The spiky-haired blond shakes his head, holding his hands up in front of him.

“Nothing. I’m done practicing for the day. You coming with Hayner?”

The brown-eyed teen glances at his friend, considering just leaving the bully on his own. But when he glances at Seifer again and sees the cocky expression on his face, he scowls and shakes his head.

“No thanks Roxas. I’ll stay here for a bit. Catch you tomorrow.” He bites out, eyes never leaving Seifer’s. The taller blond raises his chin, smirk growing. Roxas shakes his head, calling out a quick goodbye to Hayner as he grabs his Struggle bat and leaves.

“Well? You gonna stand there all day or are we going to get started?” Seifer taunts. Hayner glowers, walking over to his Struggle bat he dropped earlier and picks it up. The two fall into their ready stances and both charge at each other.

Seifer dodges Hayner’s first swing, turning his body to counter-attack the shorter blond. Hayner just barely blocks the assault, bringing his free hand up to the end of the bat to control the blow. He jumps back, digging his heels into the ground. Seifer doesn’t give him time to catch himself, dashing towards him and swinging again. Hayner lets out a startled yell, trusting his instinctive reaction to dodge and swing back, hitting the bully in the arm. Seifer grunts as he steadies himself.

The two stare at each other for a moment. Hayner notices a strange look in Seifer’s eyes that flashes over for a second before the older teen narrows his eyes again.

Their sparring continues, both teens landing hits on each other and neither wanting to back down. Hayner lands a hard blow to Seifer’s side, earning him an evening harder return on his chest. The two feel their stamina gradually weakening as their fight becomes less aggressive. Seifer even flinches before landing a particularly hard blow to Hayner’s head, giving the younger teen an opportunity to dodge roll and land a hit to his back. The blue-eyed teen stumbles, falling forward and dropping his bat. He lands on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

Hayner cocks his head to the side, also out of breath. Normally a hit like that wouldn’t knock Seifer down.

The older teen rolls over onto his back, exhausted and admitting defeat. Hayner crosses his arms, staring down at the bully.

“You let me win.” He accuses.

Seifer scoffs. “Yea, that’s the only way you could ever beat me.”

Hayner smacks his leg with the Struggle bat in warning. Seifer grunts, sitting up and staring at the teen accusingly.

“You’re being weird.” Hayner comments after a moment of silence.

“So?”

“So. stop it.” Hayner says without thinking. As soon as the words leave his mouth, a flash of him being in Kairi’s bathroom with Seifer next to him enters his mind. His eyes widen and he drops his Struggle bat to the ground.

Seifer narrows his eyes at the startled boy, watching him take a step back.

“I…I need to leave.” He chokes out, turning on his heel and running out of the Sandlot.

Seifer swallows thickly, eyes lowering to the ground.

* * *

 

_He’s back in Olette’s basement. They’re on the same futon, sitting in the same circle. Olette is telling a story about something that happened earlier in the night. She’s waving her arms around, getting into the details as they all listen attentively._

_She finishes, nodding as Pence says something to her. He feels a wave of tiredness wash over to him, closing his eyes while they continue to speak. His head begins to drop, sleep gaining over his body._

_His head snaps up, jolting himself awake again. His friend’s conversation pauses, and Roxas snickers at the tired blond._

_“Everything alright?” Olette asks, her voice muffled like she was standing behind glass._

_Hayner’s head lulls to the side. Was it?_

_“Yea,” he hears himself say. “Kinda tired now I guess.”_

_“Yea it’s already past four, maybe we should get to bed.” Roxas says, sending a text and locking his phone. Pence and Olette nod in agreement. Hayner stands up, wobbling a bit._

_“Woah there, where you going?” Roxas asks, helping to steady his drunk friend._

_“Bathroom.” He mumbles sleepily._

_“You’re not going to get sick again, are you?” Pence teases as he plugs his phone into a charger for the night. Hayner shakes his head, immediately regretting it as the world spins._

_“No, I gotta pee. I swear.” He replies, trying to sound serious. The three laugh, watching him slowly make his way to the stairs._

_“Hold onto the railing!” Roxas calls._

_“Yes mom!” He replies, waving a hand at him. Roxas gives him a thumbs up, attention turning back to Pence and Olette._

_He makes it up the stairs, pausing to take a deep breath at the top. He looks back apprehensively at the steps, a little intimidated at how well he would make it back down. He swallows, and walks into the kitchen, arm feeling against the wall. He knows Olette’s house well, confident that he can figure out where to go in the dark._

_He locates the bathroom and flips the light switch on, grimacing at the sudden bright light. He closes the door quietly behind him, leaning against the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing when it falls out of place right after._

_A vibration coming from his sweater pocket startles him. He grabs it, seeing a message request. Unlocking the home screen reveals it’s from Seifer. He smiles and accepts the request._

_It’s his phone number._

* * *

 

Hayner rises in shock, hands scrambling for his phone. His fingers move quickly, opening Instagram and tapping his DMs. His eyes widen when he sees a conversation between him and Seifer. The preview message is a winking emoji.

After taking a breath, he opens the conversation and his body tenses at the message.

_289-746-3261_

Hayner rolls over and screams into his pillow.

* * *

 

During lunch on Thursday, Hayner decides to work on his Business assignment in the library. Olette, Pence and Roxas are skeptical of him being pro-active with his workload for once. He scoffs, telling them that he always gets his work done on time and turns to walk down the hallway.

He sits at an empty table near the back, books open and papers all around him. He was just through the first section of the assignment when Fuu approaches him, wordlessly pulling out a chair and sitting across from him.

“Upset.” She says lowly. He raises an eyebrow at her, setting his pen down.

“Who’s upset?” He asks.

She frowns at him. “Seifer.”

He looks to the side, face reddening slightly. “So what. How is that my problem?”

Fuu glares at him, pointing accusingly. “Instigator.”

Hayner’s mouth hangs open. “I didn’t instigate anything! He’s the one who challenged me in the Sandlot yesterday.”

Fuu tilts her head to the side, unsure of what Hayner is talking about. He sighs in frustration, bringing a hand to his face.

“Look, I don’t know what’s got him upset, but I don’t have anything to do with it.”

Fuu’s gaze relaxes. She rests her arm on the table, staring at the table in thought.

Finally, she speaks. “Talk.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “I already told you I didn’t-“

“Seifer.” She interrupts.

He grits his teeth in annoyance. Did she know Seifer gave him his phone number? Did she know if anything else happened that night?

“I have nothing to talk to him about.” He grits out.

“Liar.” She accuses sternly.

He rolls his eyes. There’s no way anything happened between him and Seifer that night. He probably just sent his phone number to Hayner as a joke.

“Think what you want Fuu,” he bites out. The blond packs his work up, exiting the library in a huff as Fuu sighs heavily, annoyed with teenage boys.

* * *

 

_Olette’s basement. Again. How many times was this now? It was getting old at this point. He returns safely from the bathroom, seeing the futon strewn with blankets and pillows._

_“Hey Hayner,” Roxas calls from their makeshift bed._

_He stumbles over to the futon, laying length-wise with the other three. The mattress was big, but the four of them are still cozy sleeping together on it. He lays on the end next to Pence._

_“Mmm, what’s up?” He responds, nuzzling into a pillow._

_“Who initiated first? You or Seifer?”_

What?

_“He did.” Hayner responds._

_A flash of Seifer grabbing his chin and tilting it up so he can lean down to Hayner appears in his mind._

_“I knew it.” Olette says, grinning._

_“Damn. I gave him too much credit.” Roxas says. Hayner sits up, looking accusingly at his friends._

_“Were you guys betting on us!?” He slurs out. Roxas and Olette laugh._

_“We didn’t bet anything material. Promise. We just were discussing it while you were upstairs.” Olette explains, tying her hair in a low ponytail._

_Hayner grumbles to himself, still unimpressed with the two. He lays down, intent on actually getting some sleep._

_“Don’t worry,” Pence starts. “They’re just teasing.”_

_“I know.” He mumbles, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes._

_“Night guys.” Olette calls. The other three say their goodnights, and Hayner is out like a lightbulb minutes later._

* * *

 

He calls Pence that morning, because he’ll ask the least amount of questions. It’s still early, and after the fourth ring Hayner is about to hang up and slam his forehead against a wall until the brunet yawns out a hello.

“Pence! Hey, sorry I know it’s early but I have a question.” He scrambles out, free hand pressed against his forehead and pacing around his bedroom.

“Hm?” He starts, sleepily. “Oh it’s fine. I needed to get up soon anyway. But yea, what’s up?”

Hayner pauses, lips pursing for a moment. He takes a breath and opens his mouth but no words come out.

“Is this about you and Seifer kissing at Kairi’s party?” Pence asks, voice still groggy.

Hayner hangs up the phone and sits down calmly on his bed, unsure if he’s about to scream or cry.

He finally drags himself to school hours later, skipping first period so he doesn’t have to face Seifer. It earns a concerned text from Olette, which he ignores. He walks into his Business class, sitting between Roxas and Pence without a word.

“You look rough,” Roxas comments, leaning back in his chair.

Hayner rolls his eyes. “Yea well you’d look rough too if you found out you drunkenly made out with your mortal enemy.”

Pence snickers, earning a punch in the shoulder from Hayner. The brunet brings his hands up in defense, muttering an apology.

“Sorry Hayner, but you weren’t really upset at after it happened, so why are you upset now?” Pence asks, watching his friend flush red.

“I don’t even remember doing it! _That’s_ the issue Pence.” The blond cries, dropping his head onto his desk.

“But you’re not upset about the fact that you did it?” Roxas asks skeptically. Hayner tenses, not saying anything, his head still down. Pence and Roxas give each other a pointed look, waiting for their friend to say something.

Finally, Hayner groans into the desk. He raises his head, crossing his arms in front of him.

“No. Not really.”

Again, Roxas and Pence share a quick look. Pence starts to say something but is interrupted by their teacher beginning the lesson.

Hayner doesn’t listen to a word his teacher says the entire class. Instead, he rests his arm against his head and has to mentally restrain himself from opening up Instagram to look at Seifer’s message again.

* * *

 

Fridays after school he has soccer practice. He either misses all of his shots or they’re blocked by the goalie. His coach calls him out on it, earning a round of snickers from his teammates. The embarrassment gets him deeper in his head, making him play even worse throughout practice. His pass to Tidus is off-target by a long shot, and he gets hit in the head from Riku’s corner kick because he swears he sees Seifer walking by the bleachers.

His coach blows the whistle at the end of their scrimmage, dismissing the team and giving Hayner a stern look as he leaves the field. Hayner lowers his eyes at his coach’s expression, sighing in defeat. Their next game was in a few days, and his coach wouldn’t be impressed if Hayner’s personal issues got in the way of it.

Riku runs to catch up to Hayner, falling in step with him. The blond looks up in question at the silver-haired teen, waiting for him to say something.

“Coach wanted me to talk to you.” He explains. Hayner nods. It made sense. Riku was their captain after all.

“Yea…uh I’m just not feeling the greatest today.” The blond says, scratching the back of his head.

“Look I don’t need to be the one you talk to, but whatever is bothering you, go talk to the right person about it.” Riku says, seeing through Hayner’s weak lie. The blond bites his lip nervously. His thoughts drift back to Fuu in the library, saying the same thing in much shorter terms. But how was he supposed to have a serious conversation with Seifer without one of them trying to fight the other?

“I know it can be difficult to express how you feel,” Riku starts, looking ahead of him. “But it always feels better once you’ve said it out loud to someone.”

Hayner nods, scared at the thought of being vulnerable with someone who picked on him nearly his whole life. But if he was going to deal with it, he would do it now. No sense in letting it drag on silently.

“Thanks Riku. Tell coach I’ll deal with it before the game.” He says quietly. Riku pats his shoulder before turning back to walk with Sora.

The blond walks into the changeroom with a sudden confidence. He strips down, showering the sweat and dirt off of his body. When he finishes, he changes into his hoodie and shorts with a determined look on his face. He plans out what he’s going to say to Seifer, refining it a few times in his head before he gets the perfect line.

He says bye to his teammates as they exit, packing his shoes into his gym bag. He’s repeating the scenario in his head, still slightly unsure of what might actually happen when he talks to Seifer. But he is going to say what he needs to say and deal with it.

When he closes his locker and turns around, he realizes he’s the last one in the changeroom. He shrugs, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the room. He pulls out his phone, browsing Twitter and walking towards the field exit.

A voice calls out from behind him, making him do two things. First, jump from being startled, resulting in him fumbling with his phone and trying not to drop it. Second, upon realizing it is Seifer, freeze in his tracks. He turns around after a moment, seeing the bully sitting on the bleachers. So he did see him earlier!

“W-what are you doing here!?” Hayner cries, all previous confidence lost now that he was actually face-to-face with Seifer.

The blue-eyed teen gives him an unimpressed look. “What do you think I’m doing here?”

Hayner doesn’t answer, too nervous and flustered to think of what to say. His mind keeps picturing what it would have been like to kiss Seifer. Was it really as good as he said it was after the party?

The older teen frowns at his lack of response. He stands up, walking towards Hayner. The shorter blond tenses, unsure if he should start running or get ready to fight.

“Relax. I’m taking you home.” He says, pulling out his car keys.

Hayner looks at him skeptically. “How do you know where I live?”

“I have my ways.” The teen retorts. Hayner crosses his arms, refusing to budge until he explains.

Seifer rolls his eyes. “Fine. Olette told me earlier today.”

“What? Why did she tell you that?”

“Because. She wanted me to…” He pauses, gritting his teeth and looking to the side before looking back at Hayner. “Talk. To you.”

Hayner’s eyes widen in realization.

“Oh, um.” He coughs. “I’m surprised you listened to her.”

Seifer grunts, starting to walk with Hayner towards the parking lot. “Well if it was either of the other two lamers I would have knocked them out.”

Hayner rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless. The two approach the near-empty lot in silence, Hayner feeling anxiety building up in his chest. Seifer walks to the driver side of an old truck inserting his key in and opening the door. Hayner pauses on the passenger side, waiting for him to unlock it. The gazes meet and Hayner looks away, flushing in embarrassment.

When he’s seated in the truck, he folds his hands in his lap and looks out the front window. Seifer stares at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“What’s the problem?” He asks lowly. Hayner gulps, trying to form a sensible reply in his mind. Everything he thinks of sounds too corny or doesn’t make sense.

The older blond sighs, leaning back in his seat. He looks dejected, eyes closed and his hand resting on the steering wheel. Hayner stares at him in disbelief. Seifer actually looks kind of nervous too, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel quickly.

Hayner opens his mouth, pausing for a moment before finally breaking the silence. “I didn’t know what happened ‘till this morning.”

Seifer’s tapping stills.

“What?”

Hayner shrugs, looking away embarrassed. “I was really drunk that night. I thought you knew…”

Seifer grits his teeth, glaring at the brown-eyed teen.

“Obviously I knew. I didn’t think you were blackout though.”

“Yea well me neither…” Hayner trails off.

“So what, you only like me when you’re drunk then?” Seifer says accusingly after a moment of awkward silence. Hayner senses an underlying sadness in his voice.

“No!” He says a little too loudly. Seifer looks at him skeptically.

“I just…I don’t know what to think.” He finishes lamely.

Seifer waits for him to continue, hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. Hayner thinks the bully might be feeling just as anxious as him. It helps him think a little more clearly. Maybe Seifer wasn’t going to beat him to a pulp if he was just honest with him.

“I should be clear. I…don’t remember a whole lot from that night. I remember seeing you walk in after we arrived, but once I was downstairs dancing, that was really it.”

Seifer shakes his head, his grip stiffening more.

“If you want to just let it go it’s fine. I don’t care.” Seifer barks out, shoving his keys in the ignition and starting the truck.

Hayner growls lowly. “Would you just shut up and stop assuming things?”

“Then why don’t you just say what you mean!” Seifer yells back, turning towards the teen in his seat.

“Fine!” Hayner yells, feeling his anger build. It doesn’t matter what they talk about, the older teen is always able to rile him up.

“If you don’t care then why have you been acting weird this whole week?” Hayner cries, fists clenched in his lap.

“Because I thought that night meant more than a forgotten drunken memory!” Seifer roars, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. Hayner stares at the older blond in bewilderment, watching the anger fade from Seifer’s face as he realizes what he just said.

“Seifer…” Hayner says quietly, temper dissipating into thin air. The older teen shakes his head.

“Shut up. I’m taking you home now.” He growls, shifting into drive and turning to the exit. Hayner jerks at the sudden movement, gripping at the door handle to steady himself.

“Don’t tell me to shut up you asshole! You were the one who wanted to talk!” Hayner bites out, anger back full force.

“I only talked to you so your lame ass friend would leave me alone.” Seifer retorts, turning sharply out of the lot.

“Just pull the fuck over.” Hayner commands as they drive down the street.

“No. I’ll drop you off and then you don’t ever have to talk to me again, since that’s clearly what you want!” The blue-eyed blond shouts.

Hayner punches him in the shoulder, causing the older blond to swerve. Thankfully, no other cars are on the road with them.

“Pull over!” Hayner yells again.

Seifer slams on the breaks, driving onto the paved shoulder. He crosses his arms, waiting for the blond to leave, glaring at Hayner when he doesn’t budge.

“I’m not…mad or upset that it happened,” Hayner starts, staring out at the road in front of them. “It was just shocking to find out. I never thought…” He pauses, gesturing between the two of them. “ _This_ would ever be a thing.”

Seifer swallows thickly, finally unable to say anything in response. They sit in silence as the radio plays softly in the background and the truck’s engine rumbles.

“I wish I hadn’t forgotten.” Hayner finally admits quietly, his face reddening.

Seifer looks at him in shock, grip loosening on the steering wheel. Hayner meets his gaze, taking a breath and undoing his seatbelt. Seifer doesn't break their eye-contact, expression unreadable. He expects the shorter blond to open the door and leave.

Instead, Hayner leans over the armrest console close towards Seifer.

“Maybe you can help me remember.” He suggests quietly, eyes flickering to Seifer’s lips.

The older blond’s gaze hardens, but Hayner thinks he sees something lustful in his eyes. The bully unclicks his seatbelt and turns to face Hayner.

“At the party you said I could help you if you forgot.” He replies, his own face flushing.

“So get on with it,” Hayner urges, resting a hand on Seifer’s chest tentatively. The blue-eyed teen growls lowly, grabbing Hayner’s sweater and pulling him close enough to press their lips together. A jolt of butterflies burst in Hayner’s stomach, and he can feel his face reddening more.

Seifer moans lowly when Hayner presses his lips back, one of his hands releasing the sweater to grip the back of his neck. He pulls Hayner closer to him, deepening their kiss into something more feverish.

Hayner gasps at the older blond’s touch, the sensation trailing down his spine and making him shiver. He feels like he might explode, his mind fuzzy with excitement and want. He parts his lips, allowing Seifer to take charge. His tongue meets the older teen’s, sending another thrilling shock down his body. He feels himself quickly becoming lost in a haze of lust as the teen’s grip on his neck tightens.

Seifer pulls back, panting heavily and staring down at Hayner. The brown-eyed teen feels the heat radiating off of Seifer, making him all the more excited.

“How was that?” The bully asks with a small smirk on his face. Hayner trails a finger down Seifer’s chest, pausing to wrap his arm around the teen’s middle.

“I think I need a bit more help remembering.” He mumbles, dazed as Seifer’s gaze becomes serious. The older blond captures his lips again, pushing hard, trying to explore every inch of Hayner’s mouth. His hand loosens around the shorter blond’s neck, fingers trailing to cup the flushing teen’s cheek.

Hayner feels a relentless need to be closer to the blond, his grip on Seifer’s waist tightening. He breaks away from the blue-eyed teen, smiling when Seifer pulls him back for another kiss. He hauls himself off of the seat and swings himself across the truck, placing himself in Seifer’s lap.

Seifer grins at Hayner with a cocky look in his eyes and rests a hand on Hayner’s hip.

“Well we didn’t go this far.” He comments, biting his lip when Hayner brushes a hand under his shirt.

“Do you want to stop?” Hayner asks breathlessly, stroking the bare skin. Seifer grabs his wrist, pulling him close and sealing their lips. The younger blond groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seifer’s shoulders and pushing his body down on his.

Seifer inhales deeply through his nose, his hands putting more pressure on Hayner’s hips. The bully moves his hands across the shorter blond’s body, gripping tightly whenever Hayner moans into their kiss.

His skin feels like it’s burning everywhere Seifer touches him. He can’t stop craving the feeling though, body twitching in excitement. At one point he pushes his hips down on Seifer, eliciting a low groan from the bully. Hayner likes the reaction and pushes his hips down again. Their gazes meet each other, both teen’s lost in a fever of heat and lust.

“You need to watch it.” Seifer mumbles half-seriously between kisses.

“Sorry.” Hayner says, nibbling on the older blond’s bottom lip.

Seifer rubs his thumb in a circle on Hayner’s hip, humming when the teen places kisses along his jaw.

“You’re going to have to take me on a date if you want to go any further.” Hayner teases, leaning back to grin at the bully.

Seifer rolls his eyes, a grin on his face. “You just threw yourself at me. I bet I could seduce you in that back seat without even touching you.” He says, pointing his thumb at the seats.

Hayner shakes his head, maneuvering himself back into the passenger seat. He accidentally bumps the horn, making Seifer jump. He laughs as the older teen punches him lightly. They both put their seatbelts on and Seifer puts the truck in drive as if nothing happened.

Hayner’s finger twitches in excitement, already craving Seifer’s lips against his own again. He mentally curses at himself for being such a hormonal teenager, but when he glances at Seifer and sees the lustful look still in his eyes, he relaxes.

“My parents aren’t home until later tonight.” Hayner blurts out.

Seifer snorts. “Thought you wanted a date before we go further.”

Hayner grins at the older teen. “Then you’d better buy me some dinner before we get back.”

Seifer smirks back at him, hands itching to grab the brown-eyed teen and kiss him senseless again.

“I’m sure we can arrange something.”


End file.
